Harmonia Nectere Passus
by Melrosse
Summary: Hermione me miró con ojos brillantes y pude ver que lo que le acababa de confesar la halagaba enormemente, a pesar de la situación en la que se había dado. "- Malfoy, esto es... - murmuró sonriente, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber muy bien qué decir. - Lo sé - me regodeé - Unos regalan flores, otros joyas, y yo regalo hechizos."


_¡Hola!_

_Ayer después de una larga tarde de estudio me he premiado con_

_Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe,_

_y no he podido evitar crearme todo este capítulo en la cabeza, la verdad_

_es que me encanta esa película. _

_Ojalá les guste!_

___Este fic participa del reto temático de Mayo "Parejas Off-cannon" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

_Personajes de J.K Rowling, lo demás es únicamente **mío**._

_Di **no **al plagio._

* * *

_**Harmonia Nectere Passus**_

La mañana era cálida y una pequeña ventizca refrescaba el ambiente. El sol brillaba con intensidad en el cielo azul, el césped verde nos recibía con amabilidad y los rayos de sol sobre la piel de mi mujer la radiaban de una energía que la hacía lucir aún más hermosa.

Las pecas sobre su nariz y mejillas brillaban de manera graciosa. Sus flacos hombros subían y bajaban al ritmo de sus risas, aquellas producto de las incontables bromas que le gastaba.

Por alguna razón adoraba la forma en la que ella me encontraba gracioso.

Mis piernas descansaban a cada lado de las suyas, sus pies descalzos jugueteaban con la hierba crecida, y mis brazos, pálidos y mucho más fuertes que hace un par de años, la rodeaban de una forma tan protectora que ni siquiera yo mismo podía dar crédito a semejante muestra de afecto.

Y lo mejor de todo era ese vientre redondo y en crecimiento que sostenía entre mis manos.

- Draco - rió con dulzura - me haces cosquillas.

Le sonreí de vuelta y la besé fugazmente detrás de su oreja, no sin antes deslizar mis pulgares por una última vez antes de mantener mis dedos quietos sobre ella.

Sonreí para mí mismo a sus espaldas.

Joder, esta diminuta mujer me había convertido en un puto cursi sin remedio.

- Eres increiblemente pequeña, ¿Lo sabías? - murmuré moviéndola de posición sólo unos cuantos centímetros, arrecostándola sobre mi hombro izquierdo para poder tener un mejor plano de su rostro - Si obviamos al pequeño intruso, claro está.

Observé como fruncía el ceño levemente para después mirarme haciendo un puchero.

- Eso es porque tu mides metro ochenta y cinco, cualquier cosa es diminuta a tu lado. Y mi bebé no es un intruso, ya te lo he dicho - contestó levantando la barbilla.

Me reí de su expresión.

- ¡Claro que lo es! Lleva dentro de tí cinco meses y tú no me dejas hacer lo mismo por más de dos horas.

Casi pude identificar seis distintos tonos de rojo colorear sus mejillas.

- ¡Draco! - me reprendió como lo hacía siempre que soltaba algo demasiado sexual o grosero.

- Oh vamos, sólo espera a que sea de noche y no habrá excusa que valga para evitar que te haga mía por el tiempo que quiera - le aseguré guiñándole un ojo. Ella sonrió cómplice - Y es _nuestro_ bebé, no sólo tuyo.

- Lo siento - se disculpó besándome la mándibula.

La apreté entre mis brazos, su espalda contra mi pecho, dejando que su castaño cabello me pegara en la cara con suavidad.

- Esto es... - titubeé un poco presionando su vientre con extrema delicadeza - Simplemente, me supera.

Ella me miró con la confusión trazando su rostro.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó acariciando mi mejilla - Está bien estar asustados, Draco. Yo lo estoy.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Claro! - me aseguró con una sonrisa - Sólo tengo veintidos años. No sé cómo será dar a luz o criar un hijo. Los libros explican muchísimos detalles pero... hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden prevenir.

- ¿Así como nunca nadie previó que el mortífago más joven comprometería a la increíblemente lista y justiciera Hermione Granger? - le pregunté mordiéndome el labio, atento a su respuesta.

Rió incrédula y bajo la mirada.

- Exactamente. Nadie jamás podria haber previsto eso, así como nosotros no sabremos nunca como resultará todo esto hasta el día en el que mi pequeño rubio salga de aquí - susurró acariciandose el vientre.

- Por supuerto que será rubio, ya venía siendo hora de que lo aceptaras. Tengo genes poderosos, nena.

- Oh por supuesto, Draco "Macho Alfa de todo el mundo mágico" Malfoy - se burló.

- Y muggle también, que no se te olvide - aseguré antes de besarla fuertemente en los labios.

La rodeé hacia el lado y me coloque sobre ella, apoyándome en mis codos para no aplastarla con mi peso. Llevé sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y tomé su rostro entre mis manos presionando mis labios contra los suyos, contra sus párpados, su cuello y su clavícula. Ella respondía a mis caricias con anhelo y de pronto su pierna rozaba la mía ansiosamente mientras yo me dedicaba a amasar sus pechos con suavidad.

Empecé a percibir pequeños gemidos salir de sus labios y entonces decidí que si no paraba ahora con mis caricias sobre ella, no podría controlarme después y terminaríamos follando en el prado.

- Ven acá - le ordené quitándome de encima y llevándola conmigo sobre mi regazo - Así está mejor, de momento. Terminaré follándote contra el tronco de este árbol si no me detengo ahora.

- A mi no me importaría - contestó con una mirada de lo más provocadora.

Mierda. Un tirón dentro de mis pantalones me cortó el aire.

- ¿Oh si? Desearía que Potter y Weasley estuvieran aquí para escucharte decirlo.

Nos sentamos por un rato esperando que nuestras respiraciones se calmaran, yo contra el tronco del árbol y ella contra mí. Después de varios minutos de limitarnos a escuchar el leve sonido de la brisa corriendo, ella me sacó de mis cavilaciones y salió de mi abrazo colocándose frente a mi mirándome a los ojos.

- Draco - me llamó con una pequeña sonrisa y con un dejo de nostalgia cruzándole por la mirada.

Aquella expresión atrajo mi atención de inmediato y me puse serio. Sabía que ella estaba a punto de sacar algo sobre nuestro pasado, cualquier cosa.

- Yo... - comenzó dubitativa jugando con el anillo de compromiso - Ayer por la tarde estuve con Ginny limpiando la biblioteca en Grimmauld Place. Nada pesado, ya sabes - agregó mirandose el vientre - Y yo, bueno, he encontrado una caja llena de ediciones de El Profeta, del quinto, sexto y... séptimo curso, es decir, la guerra - volvió su mirada hacie mí nuevamente mientras se mordía el labio - Me han interesado especialmente los del año anterior, cuando tú... recibiste órdenes de Voldemort.

Ella analizó mi expresión con detalle y yo traté de no mostrarme descolocado por sus palabras.

Aquel, sin duda, había sido el peor año de mi vida.

- ¿Y bien? - la alenté tomandole la mano entre las mías como una señal de que lo que estaba diciendo no me molestaba.

- Es sólo que recuerdo cómo vagabas por los pasillos con una expresión tan decaída. Sé que lo pasabas mal pero nunca me detuve a pensar en ti en aquellos momentos, para ser honesta. Y si lo hacía, era porque Harry y Ron sospechaban de ti siendo un... mortífago desde entonces.

- Nada raro, si me lo preguntas - contesté sin poder evitar tensar la mandíbula.

Aquel entrometido e inútil par de idiotas.

Una mueca de cansancio se asomó por su rostro pero no dijo nada al respecto, en su lugar, se dedicó a continuar hablándome sobre el tema inicial.

- Sé que al inicio del curso tú y tu madre fueron sacados del juicio de tu padre. Antes de que iniciaran las clases, Harry, Ron y yo te seguimos hasta el Callejon Knockturn cuando entraste en Borgin y Burkes, pero no fue hasta el día en el que Harry te... mandó el Sectumsempra que de verdad sospechamos que algo andaba mal contigo. Y la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore... - su mirada se había vuelto cristalina y supe que estaba a punto de hecharse a llorar.

- No llores, por favor - le pedí con un tono más sombrío de lo que deseaba.

Se pasó la mano sobre la mejilla aniquilando el rastro de lágrimas y continuó.

- Esa noche Harry nos contó todo lo que te escuchó decir a Dumbledore; como habías permitido el paso de los mortífagos a través del Armario Evanescente, como Voldemort te había elegido para acabar con él y la forma en la que tú basjaste la varita al oir sus palabras. Si saco este tema ahora - murmuró tomandome las manos con firmeza, acariciandome el dorso con sus pulgares - Es porque tú me has confesado con anterioridad que fue durante ese año cuando comenzaste a pensar en mí... de otra forma. Y no me cuadra cómo tú con tanto en mente has tenido oportunidad de pensar en chicas. Además, quiero tratar de comprenderlo todo mejor.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Era más que evidente que Hermione no tenía una puta idea sobre cómo realmente había ocurrido todo.

- Tampoco era que pensara demasiado en tí, no te alegres, Granger - le dije y después de escucharme me pegó un ligero puñetazo en el pecho.

Reí con ella.

- Escucha, te lo contaré todo con una condición.

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó con expresión de sospecha mientras jugaba con uno de sus rizos sueltos.

- Que tú me cuentes cómo ha sido perder la virginidad conmigo. Y qué pasó cuando no aceptaste a Weasley por mí.

Ella me miró con la boca abierta.

- Eso ya lo sabes, tu estuviste _ahí -_ susurró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Tienes razón, pero eso no quiere decir que te leí la mente también. Suelo ocuparme de una sóla cosa a la vez, sabes - respondí haciendo una referencia sexual, a propósito y sólo para molestarla.

- Eres un pesado.

- Y tampoco estuve cuando le rompiste el corazón a la comadreja así que me gustaría escuchar la historia, si eres tan amable.

- Si lo llamas así no te contaré nada - sentenció haciendo un moín.

- Bien, lo siento - levanté su mano agarrada a la mía y la besé.

- Tú primero - pidió con una risilla divertida.

Solté un gruñido cansado que sólo la hizo reír más fuerte.

- De acuerdo, pero presta atención.

Tragué saliva y respiré profundo antes de iniciar mi relato.

- Todo comenzó un par de meses antes de que empezara el curso. Hubo una cena en Malfoy Manor a la que asistieron los mortífagos más cercanos a Voldemort, y mi padre estuvo ahí desde luego. Fue justo después de que mi padre fuera liberado de Azkaban y el Lord había pedido explícitamente que me quería ahí presente. Sabes que mi padre fue uno de sus servidores más fieles por lo que en cuanto supo cuál era el plan de Voldemort conmigo no dudó en darle su consentimiento, aunque a él realmente le importaba un cuerno si mis padres se oponían. Voldemort informó esa noche a todos sobre sus planes futuros. Dijo que estaba cada vez más cerca de terminar con Potter y comenzar su reino, pero que primero debía eliminar al mayor obstáculo en su lucha contra él: Dumbledore.

Hice una pausa para observar que tan bien o mal asimilaba la información, pero ella me dedicó una sonrisa cargada de ánimo indicándome que continuara.

- Yo ya estaba enterado de que mi padre quería que me conviertera en un mortífago, y debo confesar que en ese momento yo también creía que quería ser uno. Para Blaise y Theo todo era menos complicado debido a que sus padres no jugaban papeles tan importantes dento del grupo, ellos sólo tendrían que marcarse. Pero yo... - tragué nuevamente al recordar el día en el que me ordenaron - Ellos decidieron que me tatuarían la marca tenebrosa antes de empezar el curso, y que durante él debía idear la forma de matar a Dumbledore con unas pocas instrucciones por parte de mi tía Bellatrix y Fenrir Greyback.

- Por Merlín, eso es terrible Draco - susurró llevándose una mano al pecho totalmente indignada.

- Para ellos no lo fue, Granger- contesté apretando los labios en una línea - En fin, la noche en que llegué a casa después de mi reclutamiento mi madre me tomó del brazo completamente aterrorizada y no hizo más que llorar.

- ¿Ella no lo sabía? - preguntó escandalizada.

- No. Mi madre nunca fue parte de los mortífagos como mi tía, sin embargo, ella creyó en la causa fervientemente hasta el día en el que mi vida se vio en peligro por participar en ella. Voldemort había sido claro: Si yo fallaba, me mataría.

Hermione no dijo nada pero percibí por sus gestos que estaba a punto de llorar.

- Granger, no tenemos por qué hablar de esto ahora - traté de tranquilizarla mientras acariciaba su pierna - Esto califica como emoción fuerte y no quiero alterarte ni hacerle daño al bebé, demonios - empezaba a sentirme culpable por lo que esto le causaría a Hermione en su estado.

No todos los días te enteras sobre los detalles de cuando tu novio jugó al sicariato siendo apenas un crío.

- Te prometo que estoy bien, sólo siento pena por el Draco de aquella época. Continúa, por favor - me instó con una sonrisa a la vez que extendía una mano para acariciarme la marca.

Reprimí un escalofrío.

- De acuerdo, manipuladora - ella gruñó pero me dejó continuar - Luego de que mi madre se enterara de todo, fue y buscó a Snape completamente desesperada por que alguien impidiera la situación. Él fue claro con ella pero aún así hicieron el Pacto Inquebrantable, en el cuál Snape juró protegerme durante el curso, además de prometer terminar con mi trabajo en caso de que yo no lo lograra. Aparte de acabar con Dumbledore debía también buscar la forma en la que los Mortífagos pudieran entrar al castillo, obviando todos los hechizos de Dumbledore. Ahí fue cuando comencé a reparar el Armario Evanescente.

- Recuerdo que Harry estaba seguro de que tú no habías entrado a Borgin y Burks a comprar muebles.

- Y yo recuerdo que a Potter siempre le ha gustado meterse en los asuntos que no le incumben - solté con rudeza sin poder evitarlo.

Hermione rio ante mi ataque de enojo.

- Encontré fascinante la forma en la que el armario funcionaba. Traté y traté en incontables ocasiones de descubrir que era lo que estaba fallando. Visité la biblioteca varias veces pero era claro que ese tipo de magia no iba a estar disponible en los estantes regulares. No quería pedirle ayuda a Snape porque estaba convencido de que era yo el que debía llevarlo todo a cabo. ¿Sabes lo terrible que fue ver al niñato de Potter creérsela de héroe, con medio mundo mágico besándole los pies mientras a mi me decían que debía matar por mi y mi familia, y que de seguro después todo el mundo me odiaría hasta el final de mis días en Azkaban? No sabía cuanta protección iba a tener, sólo podía confiar en ellos y obedecer la palabra de mi padre. Además, esa vez era yo el elegido - sentía que la nuca me sudaba y necesité de una pausa para aclarar mis recuerdos.

- Y al final lo conseguiste. Conseguiste arreglar el armario para dejar a los demás entrar en Hogwarts esa noche - susurró Hermione con un tono suave y que de algún modo sonaba a que me comprendía.

- Sí, lo hice - le aseguré - Y todo fue gracias a ti.

Ella me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¡Qué dices! ¿Por qué?

La apreté contra mi.

- Una noche logré tener acceso a la sección prohibida. Ya sabes que los armarios evanescentes fueron muy populares durante la primera guerra, así que busqué incansablemente hasta que un libro me lo reveló todo. Los aurores intervinieron en aquel entonces y los hechizaron todos. La única forma de repararlos era creando un contra-hechizo único para cada uno. Como era evidente que los mortífagos carecían de misericordia y muy probablemente eran incapaces de amar, decidieron que se debía incluir en él algo que demostrara que aquella persona era testigo del verdadero amor. Investigué un poco y creé el _Harmonia Nectere Passus._

Hermione me miró con ojos brillantes y pude ver que lo que le acababa de confesar la halagaba enormemente, a pesar de la situación en la que se había dado.

- Malfoy, esto es... - murmuró sonriente, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- Lo sé - me regodeé - Unos regalan flores, otros joyas, y yo regalo hechizos.

- Esto... esto quiere decir que tú, ¿Tú me amabas desde entonces?

- Si, Granger, lo hacía - contesté un poco avergonzado - No lo sabía en aquel momento, pero en cuanto el armario funcionó lo supe. Tu andabas por los pasillos detrás de Weasley y Potter, metida en la biblioteca o en las dichosas cenas de Slughorn. Pero nunca te detenías a mirarme, aún cuando una decena de rumores sobre mi circulaban en el castillo. Sabía que no era posible lo que me estaba sucediendo y me odiaba a mi mismo por el simple hecho de que empezaste a importarme demasiado. Desde el día en que te conocí sabía que ibas a estar presente molestándome todos los años, pero jamás me imagine todo esto que tenemos ahora. En algún punto dentro del tercer año, quizá cuando me lanzaste aquel tremendo puñetazo, me di cuenta de que había algo en ti. Eras insufrible, sí - me lanzó una mirada de molestia finjida - Pero pude ver el potencial en tí, empecé a notar que eras algo más que la rata de biblioteca secundona de Potter. Concluí también que el método que había estado utilizando desde el primer año, insultándote cada vez que podía, no iba a servirme por mucho tiempo más.

- Sí te miraba - agregó con reproche.

- No lo hacias, Granger, deja de mentir - le volví hacia mí y le besé la punta de la nariz - Para resumir, ese año me di cuenta de que te habías puesto buena y que aunque fueras hija de muggles no iba a dejar que nadie más te besara y tratara de meterse entre tus bragas.

- ¡Malfoy!

Hermione reía mientras se sonrojaba.

- Es la verdad, Granger. Por algo Weasley dejó levemente de ser un idiota y comenzó a fijarse en ti. Era obvio para todos en el castillo.

- Oh, como tú digas - murmuró esta vez arrecostando su cabeza sobre mis piernas - Lo siento mucho Malfoy, todo. Harry es mi amigo y siempre lo será, pero comprendo que ha sido horrible ver como todos se preocupaban por lo que le pasaba a él y no a ti.

Sonreí para ella en modo de agradecimiento y me relamí los labios.

- Bien, Granger, ahora es tu turno.

Sus hombros se sacudían por las risas nerviosas que salían de su garganta.

- Eres un pervertido - se incorporó y se sentó frente a mi doblando las piernas - Seré breve.

Deje que la punta de la lengua se asomara entre mis labios.

- Buena chica, a mi también me gusta ir al grano.

Ella entornó los ojos.

- Bien, para ese punto yo ya sabía que iba a suceder contigo, pero no tenía idea de cuando. Siempre pensé que ibas a ser... - miré fascinado como se iba sonrojando cada vez más - un buen amante, pero la verdad me sorprendiste. Cuidaste tan bien de mí que no sentí ni un poco de miedo y me sentí realmente amada. Sentí que lo que hacíamos estaba bien, y eso me descolocó enormemente debido a nuestras diferencias. Para mí, ese fue el día en el que supe que me había enamorado perdidamente de tí.

Levanté su barbilla con mi mano y la besé con fuerza, jalando su labio con mis dientes.

- Ese día te hice el amor increiblemente bien, reconócelo Granger.

Ella rio.

- Qué egocéntrico - me besó la mejilla - Después de eso Ron trató de conquistarme completamente seguro de que le diría que sí. Primero logré quitármelo de encima diciendole que con la guerra debíamos de estar concentrados, pero después de un tiempo ya no fue suficiente. Le dije que te estaba viendo y se volvió loco. Sabes que él, Ron, Ginny, absolutamente todos perdieron la cabeza. Y un par de noches después jugando al "yo nunca he..." se enteró de que no era virgen, y ató cabos. Se puso furioso, creo que aún lo está.

- Pobre imbécil - ella me miró - Oh, no me mires así, no voy a retractarme. De todas formas el puede pensar lo que quiera, al final del día, el que se mete a la cama contigo soy yo.

- Eres imposible, Malfoy.

- Y tú eres hermosa, Granger.

* * *

¡Creo que este es el one-shot más largo que he escrito!

Ojalá que les haya gustado.

¡Espero ansiosa sus reviews!

Perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía o error similar, tengo problemas

con word y tuve que editar un documento viejo que tenía aquí.

Gracias por todo el apoyo :)

Melrosse.


End file.
